


I'll carry the burden

by b5160_9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b5160_9/pseuds/b5160_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been having trouble with sleep, Bucky's been having therapy sessions. Together they go air-venturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll carry the burden

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't seen the Civil War. I want to see the new spidey. They get younger and younger!  
> This work hasn't been beta read so sorry for all the errors.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Natasha Romanov."

Blood sipping into the red hair. Natasha stares at the tip of the arrow, not flinching, not shaking. She just stares. At the tip of the arrow. And then at the icy cold blue eyes.

"Will you not run?"

But she knows that they're not blue. She knows it's just her imagination, her fear. And she knows running won't help. So she just stays still, blood now trailing down her throat in a dark red line, keeping her eyes locked on the tip of the arrow, pointed at her, and nods, just slightly.

"Good."

It's dark, but she can still see, feel, muscles moving, air shifting, string being pulled.

"Say hello to Coulson for me."  
_Please stop me._

She almost hears his silent screaming. Almost.

 

***

 

"What happened?"

Natasha looks up at Steve's question. She immediately takes in the fatigue in his eyes, somewhat slumped position, slightly, but not quite fully noticeably, slurred words.

"You know. But in case you don't, it's none of your business."

She ignores Steve's sigh by picking up her phone and entering Shield's security system. Few minutes later, after she deleted the past 3 hours security feed of four floors, she looks up to see Steve still staring at her. She holds his stare, waiting Steve to get it out.

"Romanov, Clint needs..."

"Help. But no one can give it to him. You know it. You're just trying _look away_ from that fact."

Her words leave her mouth sharper than she intended.

"He almost killed you."

At Steve's soft, quiet words, she looks up again, and sees the pain, and she understands. But she hides hers. Better than him. More desperately than him.

"I let him. I didn't fight back. You know he can't out take me in hand-to-hand."

She smirks as she catches Steve startles slightly. They stay there silently for a few minute, neither of them opening up.

"You can't help everyone with everything."

Steve tightens his jaw at her words, knuckles going white into a tight fist, but at the end he lets out a heavy sigh and turns and leaves without another word.

After Steve's heavy foot step dies out, Natasha curls up on herself under the white sheet.

"Clint."

She murmurs to herself.

 

***

 

Natasha Romanov stays in medic for two hours before she disappears.

Clint Barton spends the next two days lying on the bed at medic, unconscious.

 

***

 

Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, the world greatest marksman, stirs awake in a bed. His mouth feels incredibly dry, his body feels incredibly stiff, and he feels incredibly like shit. So, without opening his eye, he jostles up, gets out of bed, fails at getting out of bed. His eyes snap open to see what's pulling at his arm, and he has to blink a few times cause the lights are so fucking bright, and notices a IV stuck, with a lot of tape, into his arm.

_This isn't my room. This isn't my house._

With that acknowledgement he was about to yank out the IV, but then he notices the familiar logo printed on well, everything, from the IV bag to the coaster under the water bottle, which also has the said familiar logo, and relaxes slightly.

Shield medic.  
_How did I get here?_

He tries to remember but his mind comes up empty. He was considering going back to sleep when he realizes it was silent. Really silent.

_And where the fuck is my aids?_

Shield's medic knew how bitchy he gets without his hearing aids, so they tried their best to not take it out. But, well, Clint being Clint, he jumped from high places on a regular number, which most of the time led to concussions, or some other injuries. So when Shield medic did take his hearing aids, because they decided it was necessary for some reason, Natasha usually put a spare pair around him, where no one would find it unless they were looking for it, like underneath his pillow, or in his pocket. The second idea always bothered him. But only a little. He searched the usual hiding spots, but nothing. _Nat never..._ He stops his thought midsentence, as he caught the door's window darken slightly by someone's shadow, so he pulls(rips) the IV out, hauls himself up the bed, and moves into the vent in a quite, instinctive move, even though he can feel his body disagreeing. He crawls silently until he reaches a spot where he can see the whole room. Who ever they are, they must have had some kind of discussion or something since the door was still not opened. He waits till the door opens slightly, but nobody comes in, they're hesitating. He lies there patiently until the door suddenly swings open and the whole Avengers and Nick Furry walk in.

He flees the room.

 

***

 

"He's not fucking here."

Director Nick Fury yells out. Everybody flinches, except Natasha, who just rolls her eye. Fury turns his one-eyed-death-glare from the empty bed to her.

"Where the fuck is him?"

It sounds more like declaration than a question.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

At that Natasha turns to stare at him with a matching death glare.

"I don't fucking know."

"And I say _Bullshit_."

"Stop it."

Their staring contest comes to an end with Bruce clearing his neck and Steve's clear, stern voice. Fury just turns his head and opens his mouth, but is caught off by Tony's light voice.

"Hey people, think I found him. I got a feed spotting him heading toward the cafeteria."

That starts a chuckle out from Bruce, and Steve seems to relax just a bit. Fury looks around the room like he's about to kill everyone in here, barks out 'Get his ass to my office, and stay out of the system Stark' and leaves the room, slamming the door behind.

Tony waits till he can't hear Fury's footsteps, and turns his chair around to look at Natasha.

"So Romanov, where is our dear bird boy? I need to talk about his new arrows. Why the hell does he want something like boomerang arrows? Has he been watching those weird cartoons? I told him not to watch weird cartoons."

"Tony, you were watching the weird cartoons with him. And I'm pretty sure you yelled 'Fuck yeah, Boomerang rock!.' when he asked you."

"I thought you said he was heading to the cafeteria."

"Steve, according to the security feed, he didn't even leave this room. Well, at least not until 2 minutes ago. I might have made some adjustments to the security feeds. And you really thought I would just give Furry his where about?"

That earns Tony what seems to be an approving smile from Natasha.

 

***

 

Clint checks the hallway to make sure no one's there, because for some reason the low level agents had a tendency to freak out when they saw a human jump down from the ceiling. _We're supposed to be badass super spies, not jumpy little kids._ He opens the vent and jumps down, and nearly jumps back up in surprise when he turns around and nearly headbutts into Bucky Barnes.

"Holy shit, you're quite. Oh, right."

_I don't have my aids._

Bucky looks at him unimpressed.

Well, at least he's not freaking out and trying to kill me for jumping him. _Wait._

"Am I at the shrinks floor? Shit, I'm at the shrinks floor. Shit."

Clint seems to be slightly panicking, which makes Bucky wonder rather he should try to calm him down or just walk away. He was still thinking when Clint suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him down the corridor. Bucky knew he could easily shake off the marksman, but he doesn't have anything else to do than going to another session until Steve comes to _pick him up_ , so he decided to go along. Therapy's not doing any good anyway. Clint leads them to an empty room, which is impressive because most of the rooms were always occupied with someone talking to someone at this floor. He closes the door and climbs a bookcase and after some clinking and rattling noises, he's gone. Bucky stands there, now wondering rather to follow or not, would following him will get him into trouble, will Steve be mad at him if he follows Clint into a government's secret service's vents.

He climbs the bookcase and then follows Clint into the vent.

 

***

 

"Where are we going?"

Bucky asks Clint, but he doesn't answer. Bucky just shrugs and keeps crawling behind him. After something like ten or fifteen minutes later Clint stops and glances back at Bucky. Then there's the rattling sound again and Clint's gone. Bucky crawls toward to the open vent, looks down and sees Clint smiling up at hims. Bucky raises a skeptical eyebrow at him, but Clint just smiles brighter, waving his hand. So Bucky drops down next to him.

 

***

 

Clint Barton is found 17 hours and 46 minutes later by Tony Stark at the cafeteria, alone, eating hot dog.

"How did you get here? I've searched all the security feeds. You were not in the security feeds."

"You want hot dog? They don't have pizza. Can you believe that? _They don't have pizza._ I'm sending Furry a note."

 

***

 

Bucky Barnes is found 17 hours 49 minutes later by Steve Rogers at the shooting range, alone with two empty rifles by his side.

"You skipped therapy. And you're not allowed in here. How did you even get in here?"

He just shrugs at Steve's scolding.


End file.
